


Optics Like Fire

by Origingirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Tension, Hope, M/M, oblivious and confused megatronus, poor sad and yearning Maximo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origingirl/pseuds/Origingirl
Summary: Liege Maximo knew Megatronus would never look at him the way he looked at Solus, which saddened him no doubt. However, as long as Megatronus was happy it was enough. At least... that's what he tells himself. But for how long will he be able to persuade his processor to think like that? How much water will the dam build behind it before it breaks?





	Optics Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> After reading KaiMalut's fic, I just HAD to do this like omg it was the ship I never thought would sail for me. Plz, Plz, Plz go check them out their writing is everything! The note they had at the bottom about the whole war of primes happening just because of maximo's jealousy of Solus being the target of Megatronus's affection made me giggle non-stop XD  
> Anywho, here ye gooo enjoy :D

Liege Maximo knew Megatronus would never look at him the way he looked at Solus, which never failed to bring about a potent melancholy feeling whenever they had a moment to spare for each other.

It wasn’t all bad though. There were times they were together not just because Megatronus needed Liege Maximo’s assistance with a matter, but to simply enjoy friendly company.

This was one of those times.

Liege Maximo knew he should at least attempt to actively listen to what Megatronus was saying in order to prevent himself from looking like a fool in case Megatronus asked him a question regarding their conversation, but the horned prime couldn’t help himself and always found it so easy to get lost in the strong, confident, piercing optics of his comrade. The fact that Megatronus’s faceplate was altogether _undeniably handsome_ didn’t necessarily _help_ either.

“I find it fortunate that the evening view is so crystal clear where I’ve constructed my dwelling.”

“You mean it wasn’t done purposefully?” Maximo asked, somehow finding himself able to snap out of his dreamlike haze long enough to keep up with conversation.

“This area contains rich metals that are accessible on surface level where you would otherwise have to drill for them. It makes it convenient when Solus requests materials for her forging projects, and _Primus_ knows how much she loves what she does.”

“One might begin to wonder where she _keeps_ all her forgeries.” Maximo chuckled, attempting a light-hearted smile despite Megatronus’s person of interest being mentioned. Then again, what else could a mech in love ever think or talk about than the one they have their optics set on? He should know.

Megatronus joined him in laughter, situating himself more comfortably on the mesh furniture they were currently occupying and sighed. “That, Maximo, is a question I’m sure even Primus himself doesn’t know the answer to.”

Maximo swirled his cube of energon, a teasing smirk playing on his lips. “You really _fancy_ her, hm?”

“Well…” Megatronus paused and made a slightly out of character expression of embarrassment, yet it was one that Liege Maximo found all the more enticing, “...yes. But I doubt she feels the same about me.”

“No need to be so _modest_ , Megatronus. She should consider herself lucky to even _occupy the thoughts_ of a mech such as yourself.”

Not being used to such flattery, Megatronus struggled a bit in selecting his reply. “I… surely you don’t mean that.”

“Why Megatronus!” Maximo gasped, pretending to be offended at the implication that he would lie about such a thing. “By the Allspark, I couldn’t be more sincere!”

“You’re quite the _character_ , as always.”

“Better than being stoic all the time. Honestly, I can’t _begin_ to fathom how Onyx remains so terribly _in focus_ all the time.”

“Is that your polite way of saying ‘how can one being be so deadpan’?” Megatronus said whilst rolling his optics at his comrade and lightly chuckling.

“Come now. Even you can’t disagree with me on that.”

“Onyx is a capable and courageous team member and we are grateful to have him along with his admirable leadership skills.” Megatronus said trying his best not to laugh at the knowing face Maximo was giving him as he defended their fellow Prime. All it took was Maximo drumming his digits on the surface of his knee and cocking his head slightly to the side to break Megatronus’s facade of earnest intent. Shortly after, Liege Maximo joined him in a fit of ridiculous laughter that they seem to experience less and less of as the cycles draw on, yet finding themselves desperate for it nonetheless. 

“Alright. Onyx can be a bit of a stone face from time to time. Satisfied?”

“Hmm. I find _‘from time to time’_ to be a bit too generous, but I suppose that’s all I’m getting out of you.”

“Surely it’s not that bad?”

“You’re never around us anymore, so you wouldn’t truly know, would you?” Maximo said, continuing his laughter. He only realized the meaning behind what he had just said until it came out of his mouth. “I-I mean… you’re such a busy mech now a day! I wouldn’t expect you to have time to see just how _into it_ Onyx is, not that I’d _ever_ wish that upon you.” He said with a nervous chuckle, attempting to lighten the mood.

Liege Maximo had to be _blinded_ to not notice how little time Megatronus was devoting to seeing the others as the cycles drew on. From afar, it looked as if Megatronus was purposefully distancing himself from everyone else - save for Solus. Maximo knew better, though. He knew that Megatronus loved each and every one of his fellow Primes…

...it’s just that he loves Solus more.

Every time nasty thoughts like that popped up in Liege Maximo’s processor, he immediately dismissed them. **_‘Don’t be selfish.’_** He’d think to himself. Or rather, he’d try to. It seemed no matter how many times Liege Maximo reprimanded himself, he still couldn’t help but _hope_. Because in the end, hopeful determination is all you have.

**_‘And can also get you killed if you’re not careful.’_ **

So Maximo lied every time he was asked his opinion of Solus by Megatronus. After all, in his eyes, easy lies were a much softer comfort zone than a harsh truth. No doubt, if Megatronus were to ever know how Maximo _truly_ felt, their contact would dwindle down to nothing - the awkwardness surely becoming too unbearable.

There is some truth in Liege Maximo’s words, however.

He meant it every time he complimented Megatronus. He was being honest every time he said Solus should be grateful to even be looked at by him in that way, **_‘because, Primus knows I’d be.’_** He was being sincere from the bottom of his spark when he told Megatronus that if he ever needed or wanted anything at all to come to him **_‘because I’d hand it over without question, even if it was my spark.’_**

Megatronus averted his gaze and sighed deeply, his engine rumbling slightly with all that _raw power_ he possessed, making Liege Maximo’s spark skip a beat and shudder. “I apologize, Maximo. I realize how it may seem I’ve been drifting from the lot of you as of recent, but I assure you it’s nothing personal.”

Maximo smiled sadly, placing a servo on Megatronus’s large shoulder plating. “I know. I’ve always known from the moment I noticed it.”

“It’s just… Solus and I. We work _well_ together in both the literal sense as well as the mental sense. We have many similar interests and I truly feel we speak each others language.”

“Don’t think for a _moment_ you must _justify_ yourself to me, Megatronus.” Maximo said, his tone dropping lower to convey his sincerness of words. He slid his servo from Megatronus’s shoulder to his own servo, feeling the masterfully crafted grooves of the individual digits. “Though we live long lives, it’s still important to find what brings you joy, and if that something is Solus, well… I’m happy for you.” The words felt like he was stabbing himself repeatedly with a dagger set aflame, but it was worth it in exchange to see the fire return to Megatronus’s optics and a sparkfelt smile shape his lips.

Megatronus gently grasped Liege Maximo’s servo in his and leaned in closer, and Maximo felt like his spark and fuel tank were about to explode. 

“Thank you, Maximo.” His voice was low and soothing, music to Liege Maximo’s audial receptors. He felt like Megatronus was burning a hole through his yellow optics with his fiery red ones, his gaze never leaving Maximo’s own. “If it’s any consolation, _you’re_ the mech I enjoy spending time with the most, aside from Solus.”

_Oh…_

Oh _Primus…_

It was _too much._

The light in the room was making it so Megatronus’s optics seemed to burn even brighter than they normally do, making it even more apparent that Liege Maximo had Megatronus’s _complete and undivided attention_ , and _that alone_ was enough for him to have to dismiss the ping his systems sent him to activate his cooling fans. What he would give to press his lips and frame against Megatronus’s - to surrender to this being of pure strength and might in both body and mind by allowing him to do _whatever he wished_ with himself. If looks could kill, Liege Maximo’s spark would have evaporated right from inside his chest plate the first time Megatronus _glanced_ at him.

It was when Maximo felt a barely there tingling sensation behind his valve panel that he decided it was best to disengage the tension in the space between them before he became foolish enough to act on his thoughts. 

That is… he would if he knew _how._

He felt pinned to his spot beside the larger Prime and it felt like the _best kind_ of suffocation. Luckily, Megatronus dismantled the silence brewing with unspoken thoughts and emotions so Maximo didn’t have to.

“Just don’t tell the others. Some of them possess quite the competitive personalities even though they deny it, and I wouldn’t wish for any _infighting_ to happen.” He said, but didn’t bother backing away or removing his servo from Liege Maximo’s own, making the horned Prime nonetheless hot and bothered.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Besides, I don’t feel like _sharing.”_

That comment in particular sparked a certain jokingly _playful_ mood in Megatronus that at any other time, Liege Maximo would play along with for humor's sake, but as of the moment with Megatronus’s gaze pinning Maximo to the mesh couch and his voice doing all kinds of unfair things to his spark and interface array, it was nearly _unbearable_. He instantly regretted saying anything at all.

Now, Megatronus’s undivided attention felt like a warm thermo-tarp _surrounding_ Liege Maximo with a warmth that he so _desperately_ wanted to relish in, but knew that if he dropped his resolve for so much as a _single klik_ it could mean the possible end of _any_ type of relationship with Megatronus _at all._

It was times like this when Maximo wished he wasn’t as stubborn as he was, otherwise he’d just come out to Megatronus with the truth about how he felt. However, the fear of Megatronus rejecting him _completely_ if he were to disclose that information overwhelmed the optimistic outlook of Megatronus _not_ rejecting him.

_“Sharing_ , hm?” Megatronus said, quirking an optical ridge and flashing a devious smirk. “Don’t want others receiving my attention, do you?” He situated himself once more in order to fully face Liege Maximo, who was in a pit of desperation, grasping at any coherent thought to purge as Megatronus leaned a bit closer.

**_‘Smelt me down, I’m not sure how much more of this I can take.’_ **

“You offer such _amusing_ company, how could I not?” Maximo offered a light shrug and a small laugh, attempting to make himself look as nonchalant as possible.

“So you find me amusing? I’m _flattered_.” He said, mockingly placing his other servo on his chest plate. “It’s an _honor_ to provide such _satisfying stimulation_ to a _mighty_ and _cunning being_ such as yourself, _Liege Maximo.”_

Said mech was certain his cooling systems would override his manual dismissal at this rate. With the way Megatronus punctuated those words - _more specifically his name_ \- in an almost sultry tone, he may as well be _punctuating_ Maximo’s _ceiling node_ with his _spike_. Despite his best efforts to refrain from squirming in his seat, Megatronus always had a certain way with words that made listening to him speak very pleasant and never failed to inspire, and Maximo couldn’t help but shift slightly from leaning his weight on one thigh to the other. As meaningless as he attempted to make the action, it caused his tightly drawn in EM field to slip, causing a small but potent burst of all the emotions tied to what was running through his processor to briefly wash over the larger Prime sitting directly in front of him. 

**_‘Scrap.’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> (poor maxi, he need 2 chill XD)  
> I enjoyed writing this pair. Idk, it feels natural writing them...  
> I wanna continue this, so be on the lookout for updates :)


End file.
